


inking heart

by thegreatmoon



Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magical Realism, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: “please, i only trust you.”“you shouldn’t trust any witch, most of all me.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: ⭒ requests ⭒ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804114
Comments: 30
Kudos: 81





	inking heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request by the sweet faye! i guess you could say we became friends as i wrote this story and for that i’m vvvv grateful, bc shes the sweetest
> 
> thanks elle for betaing this ~ grammar queen oof 
> 
> there’s a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xCOO5IGt0BxXhTNLGO2Xz?si=lWTq_aShT-aqeEIt14dZFw) with many ggs for it to give me Magink feel ;;;
> 
> xx  
> sol

Right where the most precious light of the sun strikes at 90° degrees when it marks the middle of the day, there is a small little witch store. It is decorated with far too many plants and flowers for most witches’ liking, but the owner isn’t one to complain about such pretty gifts. The witch in question is not at the store at this moment. If someone walks in they will only see a black cat with eyes the color of the brightest shade of purple. New clients may find it odd no human being is at the store, completely missing the charming cat right at their feet.

When they spot the furry animal, they will gently pet him and ask for a potion, a spell, or anything they might need. The cat assists them and the client will leave the store more than satisfied. It is calm down at the witch shop when the witch in question isn’t working. Unfortunately, that is about to change.

“Witches are frustrating!” Donghyuck exclaims, barging into the store as if he owns the place (which he actually does).

The black cat rolls his eyes and sighs. His days of peace are over with Donghyuck’s return. He elegantly jumps to the counter next to the flasks of ink so he is eye level with the witch.

“I take the convention went well,” Chenle comments, moving his whiskers to show his interest.

Donghyuck barely hears what his cat has to say. He clumsily drops his broom on the floor, then takes off his pointy black hat to release his shining purple hair, and finally drops his luggage on the counter next to the kitten, almost killing Chenle, weren’t for his amazing reflexes.

“It’s all because the witch chain stores are lobbying and making us argue!When it comes to actually deciding on the rules for a spell, it takes days to settle on one single thing.”

Donghyuck quickly dips his index and middle finger inside a blue colored ink bottle on the counter and begins painting his wrist with it.

“Witches tend not liking rules,” Chenle points out with an analyzing gaze.

“We do not!” He finishes the runes on his wrist and a magical mirror appears in front of him. With a raised eyebrow and biting his bottom lip, he checks his robes and hair. “In the end, truth potions were completely forbidden, though truth spells can be made,” he says just as the mirror and the writings on his wrist disappear into thin air.

Chenle squints his eyes and his whiskers raise in distaste. “You bunch don’t like being compelled to tell the truth huh?”

“It isn’t fair our own potions are used against us,” Donghyuck retorts, slightly tucking up his chin and petting the cat condescendingly.

“But you can use your spell on others, what’s the morality of that?” Chenle replies, running away from his master’s touch with narrow eyes.

Donghyuck shrugs. “You’re a cat, what do you know about morality?”

Chenle opens his mouth wide, his cute little fangs peeking out, ready to go on a lengthy answer on how cats are the true extracorporeal conscience of witches, but the store’s bell rings and through the curtain of ferns and lilac flowers, an adorable man appears.

The yellow flower on his left ear is almost missed in his light yellow mane. He walks swiftly into the shop, touching the flowers and talking to the ones that greet him back. In his hands there is a vase with a plant. It has long dark leaves that curl and uncurl around his wrist, it is probably scared of being taken to this strange place.

Finally, he arrives at the counter and places the plant close to Chenle. He then turns to Donghyuck.

“Look, if it isn’t my favorite client,” the witch says, a sparkle in his eyes and a grin on his lips.

“Lying will get you nowhere with me,” Donghyuck lets his eyes wander over Taeil’s soft features. From his high cheekbones, inverted top lip to the small scar on his left cheek, he looks the same as he had last week. Nonetheless, there is a sort of freshness to him Donghyuck can never quite explain. He’s missed his fidgeting small hands and the colorful jumper he wears and how he bounces on his feet like an anxious child. In the end, Donghyuck missed Taeil as a whole.

“I don’t lie, especially not to you,” he argues with a serious gaze.

“Don’t trust him!” Chenle shouts. Taeil giggles and Donghyuck sends a threatening gaze to his kitten.

Taeil turns his face to him and begins to settle the new plant, uncurling its leaves. The plant is reluctant at first but slowly becomes lenient to Taeil’s touch.

“How was the convention?” Taeil asks, tilting his head.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. For a moment, Taeil had managed to wipe away any memories of those long meetings followed by fifteen minute coffee breaks. “Boring. Everyone ignores what the evil witch corporations are saying and thinks its better to simply create disagreements with each other. I’m starting to think they only exist for witches to socialize and have meaningless magical sex.”

Taeil instantly drops his hand from the plant and freezes. “Oh,” he murmurs, turning around to look at Donghyuck and lowering his head the next second. “I hope you had fun then?”

“Flustration looks good on you,” Donghyuck replies and Taeil notices he’s been tricked. He sticks out his tongue and somehow Donghyuck has butterflies flying around his stomach. “Did you miss me?”

  
Taeil shrugs. “Lele kept me company.” He pets the black cat, who purrs and pushes against Taeil’s hand.

Donghyuck purses his lips, trying not to shoot daggers at his own companion. “Maybe if I turn into a cat, you’ll finally miss me,” he grunts, trying to hide his jealousy with playfulness.

Taeil winks. “You might have just cracked the code.” Suddenly, his big smile drops to a thin line. “I have a request for you.”

Donghyuck frowns. “Your flora potions supply has ended already? I made so many of them in case my trip extended further.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Taeil shakes his head. “Hm, Lele, can I have a moment with Donghyuck?”

Chenle plays with Taeil’s hand for one last moment before hopping from the counter to the floor. Taeil taps his fingertips on the table, bouncing on his feet. He takes a moment to finally make his request.

Donghyuck’s heart beats faster. The nervousness, the secrecy, the fact they haven’t seen each other for a week. Surely Taeil missed him, maybe even missed him enough to finally see Donghyuck as more than the nice business partner witch. Certainly, if there is a right time for Taeil to confess his love, it’d be right at this moment. They are alone, feelings tickling over his skin and anticipation in the air. Donghyuck holds back his smile.

“I’d like to request a love potion,” Taeil whispers quickly, a shy smile on his lips.

Donghyuck gasps. “Love potion?!” he yells for the entire shop to hear. Chenle jumps in surprise.

Taeil nods quickly but then pauses for a second, seeming unsure. “Is that what it’s called? I think I read the name changed while searching about it on Naver…”

“Love potions are now called confession potions and sometimes commercially promoted as 'Tell-Me-Yes' Potion, but they are all under the same category,” Donghyuck replies automatically, his old lectures on love potions and consent playing on his mind.

Love potions in the traditional sense were forbidden and didn’t exist anymore. During the World Witch Conventions of the 60's it was decided that they affected consent and were mostly used against women, enslaving them with an artificial feeling. Unfortunately, twenty percent of witchcrafts’ economy came from love potions, it was a highly profitable business.

It’s not advisable to doubt a witch’s skill and, just a few years later, witch Bae Joohyun came up with a solution. Instead of a potion for love, there should be a potion for when your client wants to know if someone else likes them back. The superficial feeling of passion wouldn’t be created by magic, but already naturally exist. If the person who takes the potion confesses, they’ve loved you for some time, if not, unfortunately the love isn’t mutual. The new mix was marketed as a love potion and became a worldwide success, praised by feminists of all kinds.

Donghyuck has always had fun making those potions. There is always this feeling of young love connected to its making that puts him in a good mood. Besides, they sell well and Donghyuck is always excited to hear his client’s success stories. However, at this moment, he’d rather make a pretend-dead spell.

“Will you do it?” Taeil asks, voice octaves higher with hope.

“No!” Donghyuck shouts, shaking his head and taking a step back.

Taeil loses his smile. “Why?”

Donghyuck blinks, completely taken aback by Taeil’s disappointment. “Chenle is allergic to love potions!” he explains, pointing an accusatory finger to his cat. Chenle stops licking his paw for a few seconds and resumes his action. “He’s a pretty bitter kitten, I even think he’s allergic to love itself,” Donghyuck continues, chuckling in the end, in a weak attempt to make Taeil smile again.

Chenle meows in outrage and shakes his whiskers, disagreeing with Donghyuck. The witch is about to curse his own companion when he feels Taeil’s warm hand on his over the counter.

“You’re a powerful witch, Donghyuck, so I know you can make me the best love potion there is. I only trust you,” he confesses wholeheartedly, eyes staring straight into the witch’s soul.

“You shouldn’t trust me that easily,” Donghyuck mutters to himself. He coughs and raises his head, trying to act professional while asking a very unprofessional question. “W-who is this potion intended for?”

“I will tell you that after they say yes,” Taeil replies with a grin.

“My, Taeil, won’t you indulge me with a name?” Donghyuck insists, raising an eyebrow and coming closer to his client.

“Not this time, Donghyuckie,” Taeil says, tapping the witch’s nose with his index finger. He then clasps his hands together for his last plea, “Please, I only trust you.”

“You shouldn’t trust any witch, most of all me,” Donghyuck comments, more to himself than for Taeil. “I accept your request, but it might come at a high price,” he warns, trying one last card.

“I’m willing to pay.” Taeil goes for the pockets of his jumper but Donghyuck stops him.

“I don’t want any money,” Donghyuck tells him. “Your memories of your first kiss.”

Taeil’s mouth gapes. “I-I… will forget my first kiss?”

Witchcraft courses teach that memories are the most prized pearls in the universe. They are completely unique and special, a good ingredient for a magical ink, especially needed for difficult potions.

A simple love potion doesn’t usually require such a high price. Maybe Donghyuck could ask for one of Taeil’s special flowers, a tear dropped out of love or even money. However, there is a reason memories are so powerful and yet rare: people seldom are inclined to give them up.

Memories shape a person’s personality and feelings. If they look for an important moment in their life and only find a void… that place might never be filled again.

“You will remember you had one, maybe even the person you kissed. However, how, when, and where it happened will vanish,” he explains. He doesn’t want Taeil to suffer, only to give up his stupid request. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and leans forward. “Is your new love worth sacrificing your old love for?”

He analyzes Taeil carefully, waiting for him to crack. The gardener stops for a moment, considering his option.

“I think they are,” he says with a determined nod.

Donghyuck’s heart sinks inside his chest. Taeil must really be in love to give up a part of himself for this mystery person.

“Let me collect your memory then." He walks to the other side of the counter and dips his fingers in red ink. “Stand still,” he commands and gently holds Taeil by his jaw. “I will touch your lips very faintly,” he warns.

Taeil closes his eyes and Donghyuck lifts his trembling hands to Taeil's bottom lip. They are full, slightly chapped, and Donghyuck wishes he could be touching them with his own lips instead of with magical ink. He finally starts writing with the red ink on his lips, delicately brushing his fingers up and down and feeling the memory attach to his fingertips.

Donghyuck isn’t so mean as to steal all of his memory. He leaves a small piece of it for Taeil to never feel like something is missing. It’d make for a weak ingredient but Donghyuck cannot rip Taeil’s mind apart.

Donghyuck is finished but leaves his fingers a little longer. “Done,” he says and quickly steps back. The ink vanishes from Taeil’s lips and the witch’s finger.

“Thank you, Donghyuckie,” Taeil speaks with a soft melody to his words that only hurts Donghyuck.

“Please… don’t thank me." Not wanting to end that interaction on a bad note, he adds. “I wouldn’t mind a surprise visit.”

Taeil throws a sweet smile at him. He is about to leave when he turns to the counter one more time. “You don’t need to turn into a cat. I missed you, Donghyuckie.”

He takes the yellow flower on his ear and gifts it to Donghyuck, who accepts it dumbfounded. He only remembers to answer him when Taeil has already gone through the curtain of flowers.

“Missed you too,” Donghyuck whispers to himself. He does a quick ink-spell on the flower for it to live forever and tucks it behind his ear.

𑁍

The back of the shop is completely different from the front. Since it’s an area only for the witch and companion, it doesn’t have many flowers nor is it as bright. There are closets and shelves all around with different inks labeled according to their spells and ingredients for potions in bottles. There is a cauldron in the middle of the room but the witch isn’t anywhere near it.

Chenle cleans his whiskers as Donghyuck searches for an ingredient. He doesn’t speak for a moment, only grunts, but finally gives up and turns to his companion.

“Where’s the dragon’s eye?” he asks while breathing rapidly.

Chenle doesn’t move. “Love potions don’t usually have a dragon’s eye as an ingredient,” he comments, uninterestedly checking on his nails.

“Well, this…” Donghyuck trails off, trying to find an excuse. He soon gives up, knowing his cat would outsmart him in a matter of minutes. “This isn’t a love potion, obviously,” he confesses with a tired sigh.

Chenle finally looks at Donghyuck, his inquiring purple eyes directed at his master. “Your master plan is to spy the object of your affection?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth wide open, ready to start his defense. “Look, Lele! In all these years of pathetically pining after Taeil, I’ve never ever used magic to get leverage on my journey—“

“So don’t start now,” Chenle interrupts him in the same tone of voice as before.

Donghyuck stops mid sentence and rubs his temples, trying to calm himself down. “I’m desperate,” he argues, his sadness echoing through his dark room.

Chenle jumps from the bookcase he was and walks towards his master. “Fine, you on spy Taeil, then what?”

“I discover his secret lover and curse them,” Donghyuck pumps his fist to the right, smiling with a confidence he doesn’t have.

The kitten rolls his eyes and shakes his tail in disapproval. “For the Lady of the Lake’s sake, it’s so hard being the highest thinking being here…” he complains to himself before turning to his witch again. “Hyuck, you’re a jealous person. The first one you see Taeil touching will receive your curse.”

Donghyuck crosses his arms. “Well, maybe they will deserve it,” he mumbles with a pout.

Chenle can’t help but roll his eyes again. His master is a big jealous baby.

“This is impractical, not only will you _not_ find out anything about Taeil but you’ll be breaking his trust. He asked you for a Love Potion and you agreed,” Chenle insists.

“If you had tried to feign an allergy, I’d have escaped it,” Donghyuck retorts while squinting his eyes.

“Don’t blame me!” Chenle squeaks out. Donghyuck leans over a table and becomes unresponsive. Chenle hops to the nearest table and approaches where the witch is. Hyuck is biting his nails nervously and tapping his feet.

Chenle caresses his purple hair with his paw. “The person might not even like Taeil back,” he adds, more tenderly.

Donghyuck utters a dry chuckle. “Now that’s just stupid,” he says, a bittersweet taste to his mouth.

“Make the potion you promised, Donghyuck. You shouldn’t use witchcraft tricks on your loved one,” Chenle tells him, softly but still stern.

Donghyuck agrees with his head and raises himself up again so he is out of Chenle’s grasp. He grins and jokes, “Ah, I should have turned you into a bat and made a stew when I had the chance…”

𑁍

Next to the singing roses, Taeil sits and sings to his roses. They hum back, making a pretty chorus and he even plays with one or two before getting up and moving to sprinkle a little gold on his marigolds.

Donghyuck has watched him for quite some time. There is something relaxing about seeing Taeil in his natural environment. The light of the greenhouse shines on him and his flowers and he swirls around his plants as if he is one of them.

Donghyuck doesn’t want to disturb him but he must. He closes his fists and walks towards a still unaware Taeil.

“Among so many pretty flowers, you’re the prettiest of them all,” he says loudly, making his presence known. The lilies the gardener was talking to voice their outrage towards Donghyuck’s statement but they are ignored.

Taeil turns around, cheeks flushed and a shy smile on his lips. “Are all witches this charming?” he inquires teasingly.

“Around you, I’m sure they are,” Donghyuck replies, stomach boiling from Taeil’s full attention on him.

“Nonsense,” Taeil brushes it off with a hand gesture. His smile curls further on his lips and his voice has some urgency to it when he asks, “Do you have my potion?”

Donghyuck manages to nod even though his heart feels heavy. He begins searching for the potion in his bag, trying to stall so he can spend more time with Taeil. The gardener is certainly excited, fingers tingling as he taps them on his own waist. In a matter of seconds, he starts blabbering, mouth running faster than his own brain.

“Thank you so much for doing this, Donghyuckie. I know we have only dealt with commercial transactions so far but this potion is so important to me,” he says, voice shaking. He bounces on his feet. “It’s going to be a life-changer,” he adds and Donghyuck gulps in an attempt to stay strong while listening to it.

“You must really like this person then,” he comments, pretending to be interested in the matter. He wishes he could have simply listened instead of saying something, but Donghyuck rarely ever leaves Taeil to talk on his own.

“For some time now… I think they like me, too, only need a little bump to confess,” Taeil shares in secrecy, giggling when he finishes the sentence.

Donghyuck smacks his tongue. “And after that? Gonna ride a white horse toward the horizon?” he asks bitterly, thankful that Taeil can’t see his face as he looks for the potion.

Taeil doesn’t seem to notice the witch’s tone. “Only after kissing first,” he says, with eyes lost in a daydream.

Taeil’s pretty full lips kissing someone else. Donghyuck feels like his heart has been poisoned by the sweetest of flower scents.

The witch picks up a flask. “Here,” he says coldly, handing Taeil the small bottle. Taeil stares at the liquid as if it is the most precious potion of them all. For him, it probably is.

Donghyuck gulps. He should probably say his farewell already. “Good luck falling in love.”

𑁍

Jars break, ingredients splatter on the floor but neither the witch nor the cat pay much attention to it. Donghyuck is more focused on running from his rabid companion, who has never been more angry in his entire feline life.

“You gave him the wrong flask?!” Chenle asks loudly, finally cornering Donghyuck at the wall of his shop.

“I panicked!” Donghyuck yells out his defense. He’s legitimately scared Chenle will try to scratch him with his sharp claws or maybe bite him and draw blood with his fangs.

“You _deceived_ him, Hyuck!”

Donghyuck is cold-sweating, guilt finally hitting him as he tries to find reasons in his own brain. “He, he just kept talking about kissing the love of his life and I just couldn’t…”

“You used your power over him to favor you, that shouldn’t be what a witch strives for,” Chenle tells him, less angry but still in a scolding tone.

“What do witches strive for?” Donghyuck asks, in hopes of changing the subject. His cat isn’t so easily fooled.

Chenle sits on his paws and looks up to his master. “What potion did you give him?”

“His crush will have clear skin for the month to come,” Donghyuck informs with a shrug. “I’m not a monster, see?”

Chenle rolls his eyes. “Never implied you were one,” the cat says with a sigh. “Taeil trusts you, how will he feel when his crush doesn’t confess?”

“Well, his crush surely is stupid for not confessing already! They have Taeil drooling for them!” Donghyuck shoots back, not containing his jealousy.

Chenle’s purple orbs widen and he turns around, having completely given up on arguing about the matter with Donghyuck.

“I really am too smart to be a companion. Witches should be cats’ companions,” he mumbles to himself, walking away to drink some milk.

Donghyuck dips his finger in white paint and draws runes on the floor so what is broken will be fixed. For a second, he wishes that spell could work on his past wrong actions as well, but he brushes the thought away. He goes to the counter to wait for clients while making some more paints for his spells with the flower leaves Taeil had left some days ago.

The witch spends his day tending to customers and checking out the store’s instagram — it’s good to have a nice image for the shop to grow. Independent witch market is all about using free media to invite more clients to the world of handmade potions and spells. He takes some cute pictures of Chenle talking to customers and new paints for his spells. He is about to make a story about this new ink he's been producing, when Taeil arrives.

”Hello, pretty flower,” Donghyuck greets with a wink. He takes a few natural pictures of Taeil, who smiles when he finally notices the camera pointed at him. Taeil is especially pretty that day, with a lilac flower in his hair and carrying a basket of biscuits. “What do you have there?” Donghyuck inquires, eyes dropping to the food.

“Oh! Cookies, do you want one?” Taeil offers and Donghyuck nods. “I added some macadamia, they are your favorite,” he adds in a lower voice and Donghyuck beams at the thought Taeil prepared them with him in mind.

“They indeed are,” he agrees. Taeil places the basket on the counter and takes one single cookie. Donghyuck tries grabbing it but Taeil dodges his hand and instead leads the cookie directly to his mouth. Donghyuck looks down, surprised by Taeil’s action but opens his mouth and takes a bite. He feels Taeil’s finger brushing on his lips.

He chews on the cookie slowly, appreciating the chocolate and the macadamia. “Hmmm, delicious, you are great at cooking,” Donghyuck compliments and Taeil smiles proudly.

“Thank you.” Taeil begins bouncing on his feet as Donghyuck picks more biscuits from the basket and eats them. The witch is puzzled that the gardener doesn’t pick one single cookie for himself but maybe Taeil had a few before coming over.

They talk about Taeil’s flowers and Taeil promises him a new supply of rose petals for Donghyuck’s pink ink. Donghyuck spends the entire conversation wanting to ask if Taeil has used the potion. He still feels guilty about switching them and decides it's better not to mention it.

Some clients come through the door, but Donghyuck doesn’t bother with them. Chenle huffs and rolls his eyes but eventually he walks to the customers, offering a tour through the shop and asking them what they want. They leave the place very satisfied and having petted the kitten a few times. Donghyuck doesn’t even notice they are gone.

The basket of cookies is finally empty, all of it ending up inside Donghyuck’s belly. Taeil brushes a few crumbs from the corner of his lips and the witch is mesmerized by his touch for a few moments. His fingertips are warm and gentle, Donghyuck feels as if Taeil treats him like one of his delicate flowers. Taeil’s eyes flutter when they finally meet Donghyuck’s and he removes his hand before kissing his cheek.

“Anything you want to tell me before I leave?” he asks, bouncing up and down his feet.

“You should visit me more,” Donghyuck replies, trying his best to focus on Taeil's eyes and not his lips.

Taeil giggles. “I already visit you every week.” He taps on Donghyuck’s nose with his index finger.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “Not nearly enough.”

Taeil bounces on his feet again as if expecting Donghyuck to go on, maybe dwell on it a little further but Donghyuck is confused about what’s been asked of him. The gardener then opens his mouth several times only to close it right after. He avoids Donghyuck’s eyes and stops bouncing, tapping his fingers on the counter instead. There’s a line of sweat running through his forehead to his cheek.

“Are you feeling okay, Taeil? Want some energizing potion for your day? You look pale,” Donghyuck says worriedly. He instantly touches Taeil’s forehead to check his temperature and he feels cold to his touch.

Taeil shakes his head and escapes Donghyuck’s touch. “No, no, I’m fine—“

“You don’t feel fine… Let me just—“ Donghyuck holds Taeil’s wrist and quickly sinks his fingers into a green bottle for a spell. He writes the runes quickly, afraid Taeil might try to run away from him again. When it’s done, the ink and the writing disappear. “This should keep you healthy for the day. Come visit me after work so I can subscribe you some actual medication,” Donghyuck advises him with a frown.

“Oh, right,” Taeil mumbles to himself. He scratches his own arm and looks up to Donghyuck one more time. His lips are trembling. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Donghyuck assures him.

Taeil leaves quickly after that, even forgetting to drop the lilac flower he has on his ear. That is the first time Taeil comes by without gifting Donghyuck a precious flower.

𑁍

Chenle walks long, slow steps in front of his master. He stretches, he yawns, he meows, anything to get Donghyuck’s attention. The witch is biting his nails, permanently looking at the door and always disappointed when someone that is not wearing a jumper nor has a flower in their hair go by the curtains of plants.

He’s begun biting even the skin around his nails, afflicted. Sometimes Donghyuck zones out for hours and hours and his kitten tries to bring him back by the power of his loud meows. Chenle has been meowing for over ten minutes when Donghyuck finally blinks and pets his cat.

“Taeil hasn’t come in a week,” he states sadly.

Chenle tilts his head. “Don’t you spoil him with extra supplies?”

“Yes, but he was sick last time and didn’t return for a check up,” he says, rubbing his temples. Had Taeil gone to another witch? It was a possibility, but Taeil has always said he only trusts Donghyuck. Maybe he doesn’t trust Donghyuck anymore… “And I wouldn’t spoil him if that meant he’d stop coming. He always comes at least twice a week to check on you,” he reminds Chenle. Taeil has been smitten by the kitten ever since Chenle swayed his tail around his ankle.

The kitten huff and rolls his eyes. His tone is skeptical. “Check on _me_ , right.”

Donghyuck doesn’t hear him. He puts his fingers inside his mouth again and rips a particularly deep skin, drawing blood. He tries to cure it with Magink but Chenle beats him to it and licks his finger instead. It instantly heals.

“D-do you think the person finally confessed? Maybe Taeil is living his best life with a new amazing partner and doesn’t have time to come here,” Donghyuck says, voice weakening as he spoke.

Chenle’s tail lowers and he seems to soften. He stands on his two back paws and places his upper paws on the witch’s cheek. “Hyuck—” he starts saying but backtracks. He raises his chin stubbornly. “Yes, I think maybe that’s what’s happening.”

Chenle walks away from his master and watches Donghyuck sigh. “Ah, I knew a stupid potion wouldn’t stop Taeil from getting his loved one,” he murmurs.

“You know what you need to do.”

Donghyuck is confused. He finally looks at his kitten in search of an answer. “What?”

“You have to tell him how you feel,” he advises.

Donghyuck loses any hope he has left. “He already has another…”

Chenle shakes his head. “The truth is what matters here. Please talk to him, Hyuck,” he pleads but the witch has turned his back to his cat, worried about his inks.

𑁍

For obvious reasons that need not be named, Donghyuck hasn’t followed Chenle’s advice. He’s moped and sulked instead, trying to find some comfort in the flowers Taeil has gifted him through their many years of friendship.

The memory of the first flower Taeil ever gifted him hangs in his memory. Donghyuck was newly graduated in the crash course of witchcraft marketing and business. He found the small store next to the park perfect to give non-magicals the idea of picturesque Magink in opposition to those big corporate chains that treated their clients as numbers.

Donghyuck planned on offering handmade potions and spells, crafted specifically to the needs of his clients. Magink was produced from magical flowers, so he needed to find a supplier. He doesn’t remember how he came across Taeil’s greenhouse address but he was there the day after he got it, Chenle on his shoulder and broom under his arm as he left the crowded bus. He flew to the greenhouse, almost landing on Taeil’s precious midnight peonies.

The gardener didn’t scold him. Taeil ran to protect his peonies but could see Donghyuck was a young witch, probably had just taken his broom flying licence. Donghyuck finally landed safely and helped Taeil clean the mess. After everything was clean and the midnight peonies were safe, Donghyuck looked up to find kind shining eyes turning into half moons and high cheekbones rising up to smile at him.

“What brings you here, baby witch?”

Donghyuck was flustered by the nickname. “I’m.. I’m sorry about almost killing your flowers.”

Taeil tsked. “It’s not me you should be apologizing for.”

Donghyuck was confused for a second. Taeil signaled towards the flowers with his head. Donghyuck nodded and kneeled down. “Sorry, flowers, I’m very clumsy.”

They seemed to accept his apology. He got up to face Taeil again.

“You’re lucky midnight peonies are very forgiving. What is it you want?”

Donghyuck coughed and cleaned his throat. “My name is Donghyuck, I’m a newly graduated witch who just opened a store in the neighborhood and I wanted you to be my supplier in exchange for my potions and spells for your flowers.”

Taeil blinked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t listen to any word you just said. Your adorable kitten caught my attention.”

Donghyuck looked to Chenle, who had jumped from his bag and was playing with the flowers. The witch picked him up, ignoring his squirms, and handed him to Taeil. Chenle was instantly mesmerized by Taeil and stopped fighting.

“What’s your name?”

“Chenle. But you can call me Lele,” the black cat said.

Taeil began petting him and Donghyuck felt mixed feelings. It was adorable to watch Taeil being so loving, but he still wanted to have the gardener’s eyes back on him. Taeil kept petting Lele but finally looked up.

“I don’t kill flowers, I take their petals when they allow me to do so. You won’t have much supplies to your store.”

“That’s okay!” Donghyuck spoke, a bit too fast and eager. “My shop is for handmade spells and potions, we won’t be mass producing and we don’t want to harm the environment while doing it.”

Taeil caressed Chenle’s ear one last time and let the kitten loose among flowers. Chenle swayed his tale around the gardener’s ankle and walked in the direction of a butterfly. “Deal,” Taeil said and offered his hand.

Donghyuck was ready to accept his handshake and close the deal when he finally noticed the sunflower between Taeil’s fingers. Donghyuck stared at Taeil, confused as what to make of it. Taeil shaked his hand, offering the flower with emphasis and Donghyuck finally accepted it.

“You’ll look pretty with it behind your ear,” Taeil whispered, turning back to tend to his other flowers. From day one, Donghyuck never had any chance to fight back against his feelings.

Donghyuck shakes his head, trying to sweep away any memories of colorful jumpers, a variety of flowers and delicate hands from his mind. If he could, he’d wipe the name Moon Taeil entirely. He continues looking through the cabinet, in search of the potion that started all his problems.

“Lele?” he says, still head deep inside his cabinet.

“Yes?” the kitten replies.

Donghyuck steps back from the closet and scratches his head. “Where is Taeil’s love potion?” he questions.

He’s been meaning to simply ship the potion to Taeil with a message saying he’s somehow made a mistake the last time. It is a low blow to Donghyuck’s pride, love potions are ridiculously easy to make, they are sold bottled in every store — even if those industrially made potions aren’t as potent as one mixed with an individual in mind. Donghyuck is reluctant in accepting he’s done wrong, especially since Taeil considers him such a great witch.

Nonetheless, it needs to be done. If Taeil is going to step out from Donghyuck’s life like that, the least Donghyuck could do was to set all matters clean so no regrets would follow him in the future. Still, a bad feeling clings onto the witch that he can’t quite name. Maybe matters between him and Taeil would always feel undone.

“I put it to good use,” Chenle informs, checking his claws.

Donghyuck looks at his cat and tilts his head in confusion. Slowly, that information sinks in and the witch’s eyes widen. “Oh. Oh. You didn’t.”

Chenle raises his bright purple eyes and a smile stretches his lips. His fangs are particularly scary this day. “Didn't your coffee taste simply _lovely_ this morning?”

He knew he should have doubted Chenle’s kind actions earlier that day! Donghyuck dips his fingers in the closest bottle of ink he can find. He points them at Chenle “You damned cat, I’ll turn you into a bat and you’ll never see the light of the sun ever again!” he threatens but his kitten simply licks his paw, unaffected by his master’s words. Donghyuck’s breathing quickens and he feels dizzy. The witch starts walking around, trying to calm himself down. “It’s okay, I just need to avoid Taeil for the day, what can’t be that hard since he’s been ignoring me…”

Chenle meows, catching Donghyuck’s attention. “That reminds me: Taeil texted me through Kakao. There’s an emergency with his singing roses,” he informs, a mischievous grin under his white whiskers.

“What?!” Donghyuck squeaked, completely horrified. “Can’t anyone take care of this?”

Chenle’s kitten eyes suddenly enlarged, looking almost teary. “The text says he only trusts you,” he says with a mocking pout.

Donghyuck points his still-dirty finger at his cat. “You— You orchestrated this!”

All these years feeding, playing, and talking to his kitten and he had actually given home to a criminal mastermind. Never had Donghyuck felt as betrayed as he feels right at this moment.

Chenle rolls his eyes, but puts his paw down with power. “I’m the big mean kitty! Hear me meow! Now go!”

Donghyuck doesn’t even have it in him to argue. Not because he couldn’t take that brat of a cat and put him in a stew, but because Taeil needs his help. Donghyuck grabs his inks and his broom and flies to where his heart leads him.

𑁍

Donghyuck flies over the city, trying to find it in him to land at the greenhouse. He takes one last breath and looks over the city before diving. The greenhouse appears small from so far up in the air but slowly grows in size until Donghyuck is slipping through its window.

He doesn’t immediately make his presence known, observing before any other move. Internally, he is scared Taeil might not be alone. Hearing about his crush was already verypainful to Donghyuck’s heart, he can’t even imagine seeing them. He must prepare his weak heart for the worst.

Taeil is kneeling next to his singing roses, on the verge of tears. He appears to be completely alone. Donghyuck can’t take that image any longer and he lowers his broom, damned if someone else appears out of the blue.

Taeil looks up to see Donghyuck hopping from his vehicle. The gardener is wearing a yellow jumper with a striped shirt underneath. Simply adorable.

“Ah, Donghyuck, thank Glinda you’re here!” he says, running to Donghyuck’s arms but stopping himself before actually hugging the witch. He scratches his own arms and bounces on his feet instead. “My dear singing roses have stopped singing and I don’t know what to do.”

Donghyuck coughs and stutters, “I-I am no botanist witch.”

He hadn’t put much thought into what the sight of Taeil after two weeks would do to his heart. In the end, it wasn’t just about the sight, but his presence, his smell and the warm aura around him. Donghyuck is deeply affected but he must stay professional.

“Please, Donghyuck-ah, they will die,” Taeil begs, eyes almost teary.

Donghyuck shakes his head. “You trust me too much, Taeil-ah,” he murmurs, feeling undeserving of Taeil’s trust at the moment.

The gardener half-smiles and locks eyes with Donghyuck. “Who else would I trust if not you?”

The witch gulps. He knows very well who Taeil could be trusting, the one who probably fills his days and has erased Donghyuck from his mind entirely. Taeil’s loved one is probably not a witch or else he’d have asked for their help. Maybe Donghyuck should be thankful Taeil would still be keeping commercial relations with him but it feels too little compared to how much of Taeil Donghyuck wants in his life.

The answer goes unsaid and Donghyuck avoids Taeil’s eyes as he kneels next to the roses. “Let me check your roses,” he says. Taeil kneels next to him and Donghyuck picks one of the soon rotten flowers.

Donghyuck tries singing to the rose but it doesn’t sing back. Still, there is some strength left in it to sway to Donghyuck’s melody. The witch feels Taeil’s eyes on him and is suddenly self conscious about singing, halting it completely.

“Oh, hm, it’s quite a simple problem actually. I’ll only need a little ink spell and you’ll have to sing those roses to sleep every night,” he explains, opening his bag, taking a green bottle and uncapping it before sinking his fingers inside.

“Oh? I already sing to them daily,” Taeil says, surprised.

“Now it’s lullabies, Taeilie,” Donghyuck specifies softly. Taeil seems embarrassed at the nickname. “Softer so you can get them to soften to you. It shouldn’t take long for that to happen.”

Donghyuck turns to the ground next to the roses and starts writing the runes on it. As he must draw around the entire area the roses are, he gets up and crawls around, diligently adding a few powerful words so the spell is more effective. He finally completes the circle. The paint on the floor shines and disappears, Donghyuck can hear a louder and healthier hum from the flowers.

“It will be a slow recovery, but it will happen,” he tells him. The dark colors that indicate rotting have vanished, but the roses aren’t what they used to be. Maybe this humming state would be normal for many gardeners, but Taeil is special. He likes his singing roses singing.

Something doesn’t make sense in Donghyuck’s mind. He presses his lips into a thin line. “I know you’ve lied to me. You haven’t sang to them lately,” he says, trying not to sound judging.

Taeil lowers his eyes in shame, admitting his mistake. He seems to not know what to answer at first when he could simply ignore the witch and tell him it’s none of his business but the trust Taeil talks so much about probably runs deep.

Taeil scratches the back of his head and has some difficulty expressing himself at first. When he finally speaks, he stutters and his voice cracks.“I-I’ve been finding it hard to sing these last couple weeks,” he reveals, eyes always darting towards Donghyuck before lowering again.

Taeil being incapable of keeping his flowers alive is a reason to worry. They are the focus of Taeil’s life, he loves them so much some gardeners accuse him of spoiling them. Donghyuck wants to run to Taeil, hold his hand, ask what is wrong, but these two weeks have put distance between the two of them.

“Is something wrong?” he asks to which he only receives silence in return. Taeil shrugs, then immediately lifts his head to the ceiling. Donghyuck resumes his questioning. “Did the potion not work?”

After a few seconds, Taeil lowers his head. His nose is red and his voice a little nasal. “Oh, it worked alright,” Taeil replies with a sigh. “The person just doesn’t like me back.”

Donghyuck’s heart heaves inside his chest. Taeil’s pain is a direct effect on Donghyuck’s own selfishness. He gulps and steps closer to comfort him.

“Now, that’s just impossible,” he says softly but Taeil merely shakes his head and looks down. Donghyuck embraces his hands on his. “You are simply the kindest, sweetest person there could ever be, how can anyone not fall for you?” he asks with a chuckle.

He should stop right there, maybe if he continues speaking he will trigger the potion. It’s already hard standing next to Taeil as it is, his heart pounding faster than ever and tongue outrunning his brain.

Taeil doesn’t seem convinced by Donghyuck’s words and the witch holds his hands tighter. “Your heart is so open. I remember when we met and I offered my services to you, you were willing to accept them even if I was just a newly graduated witch. You never complained, even after my many mistakes. Your flowers see you as one of their own because you’re the prettiest of them all. There is nothing someone can feel for you but unconditional love,” he confesses with lips tingling in want to say more.

His charming words seem to have an opposite effect on Taeil. He tries freeing his hands from Donghyuck’s hold.

“Donghyuck, do not speak of what you don’t know…” he murmurs, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

Donghyuck raises his hand in one last attempt. He cups Taeil’s cheek and brushes his thumb across the small scar on his cheekbone. Taeil lift his eyes to meet Donghyuck’s, his breathing hitches, and the witch half-smiles.

“But I know this quite well. I’m in love with you, Moon Taeil.”

Donghyuck feels relaxed by speaking those words. The witch sees that Chenle was right: there is power to the truth. He wishes he had said this before Taeil had found someone else he is interested in, however he doesn’t regret saying it.

Taeil’s eyes widen in surprise and he takes a step back. “This doesn’t make sense,” he murmurs to himself, eyes darting through the floor at high speed.

Donghyuck gazes at him softly. He indulges himself by doing that. Now that Taeil knows, Donghyuck can express his admiration not only through words but small actions. “Love doesn’t make sense—“

“No, Donghyuck-ah!” Taeil cuts him off with a yell. Donghyuck is taken aback by his sudden outburst. “How long does a love potion take to work?!”

Donghyuck blinks. He doesn’t understand why would Taeil bring his love potion up. “Usually on the same day,” he answers, feeling electricity in his fingertips, probably another effect of the potion.

“Why did yours take weeks then?” Taeil questions with a frown.

Donghyuck stops to understand Taeil’s inquiry. He finds the missing piece in a millisecond. “You requested _me_ to make a love potion for myself?” he asks, voicing his shock and pressing his hands against his chest.

Taeil loses his confused state and instead crosses his arms shyly. “I-I know it sounds dumb but… You’re so flirty, Donghyuckie… I felt butterflies in my stomach from your sweet talking but I couldn’t be sure if you felt the same so I had to try,” he says in a murmur, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks with his bangs but failing yet again.

Donghyuck can’t hold himself still anymore and rushes to be right in front of his loved one. He raises Taeil’s chin so they are eye to eye again.

“For Merlin, Moon Taeil, aren’t you the most adorable and mischievous little thing?” Donghyuck whispers, absolutely endeared by Taeil’s master plan. If anything, Taeil outsmarted a witch who never considered it was possible someone this sweet could love him back.

“I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Why be sorry when I love you back?” he asks, trying to make Taeil smile but the gardener still looks ashamed.

“I don’t want you to feel like I’ve tricked you,” Taeil mumbles but his lips pout and Donghyuck feels more butterflies agitating his stomach. Taeil is indeed a flower if he attracts the butterflies inside Donghyuck this much.

“You haven’t… But I’ll tell you more about that later…” he says, knowing full well that his confession was only the start of the true path. Donghyuck caresses Taeil’s chin. “Right now all I wanna do is kiss you, will you allow me?”

A smile spreads through Taeil’s lips and he bounces on his feet. “Let me see if witches’ lips are indeed magical.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “I can’t attest for all witches’ lips, but mine surely are,” he murmurs, leaning closer to Taeil.

He sees Taeil closing his eyes and feels his lips meeting him halfway. The gardener tastes sweet and kisses Donghyuck gently, holding the witch by his robes with his tiny hands. Donghyuck tries his best not to smile into the kiss, hands exploring Taeil’s curves until they finally settle on his waist. Taeil has stopped bouncing on his feet and instead leans even closer than before, ready to have his entire weight supported by Donghyuck’s arms. The witch tries to control himself not to go too far, Taeil kisses delicately and therefore he should be treated as the most delicious delicacy: Donghyuck should take small bites and enjoy it thoroughly.

After a few minutes with constricted access to air, Donghyuck parts from Taeil’s lips, ending it with soft eskimo kisses.

“Was it magical enough for you?” Donghyuck inquires, leaning his forehead against Taeil’s and still breathing rapidly.

Taeil grins mischievously. “I’ll have to taste again to be sure.”

 _Oh_. More butterflies yet again. Taeil is the prettiest flower, scientifically proven by Donghyuck’s thrills in his stomach.

𑁍

Donghyuck was never one to brag, but it feels different now that he has Taeil holding onto his waist for dear life while they fly through the city. He isn’t even quite sure what to brag about: maybe his excellent flying skills or the fact he has the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world.

Taeil is amazed at watching the world from up high. Donghyuck can’t see his face but he hears his “wows” and feels Taeil holding him even tighter than before. Donghyuck could say he feels like flying but he is already.

His boyfriend deserves to be spoiled, so Donghyuck gives him the grand tour. They fly through broom-traffic, see some witch-only stores around the clouds only to dive into Earth again and sway across the park and streets. Donghyuck had gone through those paths a thousand times before but Taeil’s hands on his tummy and his chin on Donghyuck’s shoulder make the experience much more exciting..

They finally arrive at their destination. Donghyuck parks his broom slowly, he always had problems with this in flying class. He hops from it quickly and offers his hand to help a messy-haired Taeil land his feet on the ground.

Taeil has a permanently stuck boxy smile rarely seen on his lips and he fidgets nervously when he accepts Donghyuck’s hand. The witch isn’t the only one getting cheap thrills from their trip.

They walk hand in hand to the shop, walking past the curtain of leaves. Taeil looks especially pretty trying to detach himself from the flowers and Donghyuck pulls him closer.

Chenle is waiting on the counter, having not moved since the couple returned. His purple eyes shine bright.

Approaching the counter, Donghyuck smiles in victory. “Chenle, we have good news for you—“

The black cat doesn’t allow him to celebrate further, sighing dramatically. “Finally! That game of cat and mouse was tiring me… And I’m a cat,” he points out, arching his brow.

Taeil giggles and raises his free hand to contain the nose before he moves it down to pet the kitten. Chenle purrs in satisfaction.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “An insolent one at that, but I’ll forgive you for today,” he says, shooting a gaze at Taeil.

Chenle doesn’t seem so impressed by Donghyuck’s promises and directs his attention towards Taeil instead.

“What did you think of Donghyuck trying to fool you?” he inquires with a grin and Taeil removes his fingers from the top of the kitten’s ears.

Donghyuck holds himself not to curse Chenle right at this moment. His relationship has barely started and yet the kitten is already looking for intrigue and chaos. The witch smiles awkwardly at Taeil, waiting for his judgement.

His boyfriend hums, lost in thought for a few moments. Then he shrugs and turns to answer Chenle while staring at Donghyuck with a loving gaze. “Well, if he hadn’t tried acting so smart, we’d have been together for weeks now so he suffered the consequences. I’m kind enough to forgive him,” he speaks softly.

“And show that forgiveness with a shower of kisses,” Donghyuck replies, pulling him by the hand and leaning down so their lips meet in a quick peck. He detaches himself from Taeil’s mouth and watches Taeil’s fuzzy eyes from the sudden kiss. A smug smile spreads across Donghyuck’s lips and he turns to Chenle again. “I told Taeil you gave me the potion in the end.”

Donghyuck catches the kitten observing them while swaying his tail in excitement, but as soon as the witch’s eyes are on him again, Chenle recomposes himself.

“What potion?” he asks with a frown.

Donghyuck tilts his head. “Taeil’s love potion. In my coffee,” he explains slowly. Chenle isn’t one to easily forget, especially when it’s about one of the tricks he’s pulled on his master.

“I have no idea what you’re saying, Hyuck. The potion is stored in the third drawer of the relationship potions closet,” he informs as a diligent companion would. Donghyuck is speechless and Chenle resumes speaking, knowingly. “If you confessed anything, it was because you wanted to speak the truth of your heart’s desire yourself.”

Donghyuck gasps and takes a moment. Somehow, knowing he revealed his love because he wanted to gave him a new sense of pride.

“Maybe I do have a kitten that’s smarter than me,” Donghyuck says, scratching his head playfully.

Chenle scoffs. “Taeil figured that out years ago,” he replies to which Taeil shrugs but nods. “Now go, lovers, enjoy your time together. I’ll take care of the store for the day. It’s the least I can do.”

Donghyuck beams and pulls Taeil to the exit but Taeil detaches his hand for a second to plant a kiss on the top of Chenle’s head. “Thank you,” he whispers, before going off with Donghyuck.

The witch pouts and crosses his arms. “You always give more attention to Chenle!” he complains cutely.

Taeil picks on his nose and intertwines their fingers. “I always give my flowers to you.”

Donghyuck feels silly for cracking a smile from such a silly line, but he can’t help it when his heart flutters. With his free hand, Taeil reaches into his jumper’s pocket and takes out a yellow flower. He gently places it behind Donghyuck’s ear. The witch leans down and their lips meet. No love potion in the entire world can possibly recreate what they are feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts pls ~~ this was my weak attempt at... magical realism i guess? 
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~ check informations for requests on my carrd  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
